Greyback's Story
by Mihali1432
Summary: Here is the story of the wolf after the second Wizarding War. The story of the feared, and hated wolf. Fenrir Greyback.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Azkaban

"Fenrir Greyback! You are deemed to a lifelong time in Azkaban!" The guards grabbed my arm and I struggled against their hold. All that I accomplished was getting a spell sent towards me, knocking me out just long enough for the guards to carry me to my new home, a cell in Azkaban. I woke up as I hit the stony grey floor, dust flying everywhere as my body hit the ground.

"Have fun!" One of the guards taunted me while I turned around and snarled at his direction, my teeth showing viciously. The other guard chuckled as he tapped the one who taunted me on the shoulder, nodding towards the exit with a smirk. I watched them walk out, growling the entire time. Once they left my vision I slumped against the wall, my anger flaring up for a second then dying down again.

I wasn't going to enjoy being in Azkaban, and who knows how long I'd be here. I got acquainted with my surroundings, noting the lack of dementors, and the sounds of occasional movements from other inmates. I sighed and closed my eyes, nodding off against the stone floor and wall. When I woke up, nothing had seemed to have changed, except there was some food and water on the ground near me. I choked it down and sat up against the wall again, boredom striking me more than anything else.

"It's your lucky day!" The familiar voice of the guard who threw me in here called out from out of my cell. I looked up and he seemed unusually happy, grinning madly. I noticed he had his wand raised and he fired a spell right after I noticed this. My consciousness slipped away once again and the next time I knew anything, I was back in my cell. A dull pain was thudding through my neck and I instantly knew what had happened. I was branded with my number. I felt around my neck, feeling the spot where the pain originated from. I was able to trace the numbers 43670 right under my hairline.

"Like your number?" That stupid guard asked once he noticed I was conscious once again. I glared at him, feeling a growl rumble out of my throat. "Ehh you don't scare me, although you do scare half the wizarding world to the point that I'm surprised you weren't sentenced to death,"

"What do you have with me? Why don't you just sod off?" I glared at him once more, standing up so I could stretch my limbs. He chuckled at me and I growled once more. He stepped closer to my cage and I stepped forward so I was closer to him. I glared into his eyes while his seemed to smile at mine, not showing any of the malice I received from "him" before.

"I won't be back for a little so enjoy your stay in Azkaban!" He smiled then walked off, putting on the face of the guard that taunts me. I didn't know how he, or it, was able to pull off such acting. I looked around my cell before sighing, collapsing onto the small bed in the room. I fell asleep, my sense of time leaving me even more than it already has. I dreamt of freedom in the world, being able to go wherever I wanted, while being careful to not get caught. I dreamt of the blue sky, the clouds floating in the air, free from everything. Peaceful dreams were almost unbeknownst to me, so rare that they are like nightmares to me, leaving me in confusion as soon as I awake.

I groaned as I sat up, seeing one of the guards walk away from my cell. A horrendous smell wafted into my nose and I realized that my breakfast, lunch, dinner, or whatever it was, had been placed inside for me to eat. I shoved it down my throat, my stomach grumbling in hunger and disgust. A guard walked by and sneered at me. It was that guard, the one who threw me into this place, but it wasn't that guy, the one who seemed to laugh at me.

I looked out of the cell, seeing nothing but a hallway and an empty space. I would've preferred the dementors to still be around, at least you'd feel something other than boredom, extreme, agonizing boredom. I paced around, feeling anxious, and I wanted to escape, to be free once more. If I were normal, being locked up would only leave me with boredom, but being a werewolf… I felt the need to run, the need to do something, I had to get out.

At some point, this would become too much and I would need to get out. It would eventually begin to kill me. I can't stay in one place for long; it's just not right for a werewolf. We have to move, and go somewhere… I paced around the cell thinking of how I could get out… I'm sure they'd do something 'special' to my cell when the full moon came around. Maybe they'd transport me to some special room, or fill my room with magical spells… I continued thinking about ways they could contain me on the full moon, and ways for me to escape.

A week passed and I saw someone unfamiliar walk up to my cell, but I had the strangest feeling he wasn't new to visiting me. Once he got up to my cell, I knew who he was. He was that guy, the one who wasn't afraid of me.

"Ready?" he asked, and I didn't understand what I was supposed to be ready for. He took out his wand and blasted my cell door open. An alarm went off and I heard someone yell using a sonorous spell. This was my chance to escape, I would get to leave! I didn't even think why this guy was helping me, all I thought about was trying to get out without being re-caught.

"I'm ready," I replied after regaining my senses. He nodded and we began to run through the dusty, stony place. Fellow inmates were yelling at us, call out to us so we could blast them out of their cell too; we ignored them and continued running through the place.

"Hey! Stop right there!" A guard yelled at us, and I lunged forward, knocking the man out. I took his wand and shook it a bit to make sure it worked. After making sure it still worked I used it to knock out another man who entered my view. The guy who was helping me seemed to throw spells out with ease, dodging and firing more and more.

"What's your name?" I asked gruffly when we got a small break behind a wall. The guy seemed to be trained to do this as he didn't look out of breath. He fired one more spell at a guard who showed up right in front of us before he answered.

"Romulus, Romulus Banstro. Nice to meet you," he got up and started running before I could reply. We ran past many more cells with prisoners in there, some looked worse than others. Some seemed to be here when the dementors were still passing through these halls. Scratches decorated the halls and the floors, showing the age of this wretched place. Many yelled out for us to help them with scratchy and hollowed voices.

I dodged a spell that flew towards my way and I replied with a quick "Stupefy!" The person that threw the spell at me was knocked out and fell to the floor. I dodged a few more spells of various colors and fired a few before we made it out of the prison. I took in the starry sky and almost yelled with a strange happiness before Romulus grabbed my arm. We had apparated away from Azkaban with such force that when we landed I felt dizzy. I fell down to the ground embarrassingly and I glared at Romulus when he chuckled slightly.

After everything, I just now was noticing his features. He had neatly cut short, brown hair. His face was clean shaven, and he had a visible jaw line. He seemed to be a normal wizard that you would see any day. He was anything but a normal wizard though; something seemed different about him… I've been trapped for far too long, even if it wasn't long at all. One day is far too much for a werewolf.

"Are you ready to start escaping more? I'm obviously on the list of people for the ministry to catch now that I've helped the infamous Fenrir Greyback out of prison," Romulus said to me and I growled annoyed. No one talks to me like that.

I huffed before replying with a gruff, "Sure, let's go." I walked off into the forest that was nearby before I heard another chuckle from Romulus. I ignored him and continued on, thinking about what just happened and why he had rescued me from that hell…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Traveling.

It felt out of place to be free to do whatever I wanted again. During the wars I was held back by the Dark Lord's commands, although I only followed him for the benefits. No matter what side I joined, my old pack and I would be discriminated against. Humans, all the same prejudiced bastards. No matter what they _fight _for werewolves will always be discriminated against. I try my best to save the children from their prejudiced thoughts, and by attacking the children maybe even the adults could learn a lesson.

"Earth to Fenrir, you almost ran into a tree," Romulus warned me before I deftly side stepped so I wouldn't run into the towering tree in front of me. We were traveling in a dense forest, the trees were thick and there were leaves littered all over the ground. The forest was dark enough to be considered the Forbidden Forest to an untrained eye, but to me I could easily tell the difference between any normal forest and that forest. This forest was lighter, but only slightly; the branches and roots are less rampant here too.

I grumbled at Romulus and just continued on my way. We weren't really going anywhere but away from Azkaban. He jogged until he was ahead of me and turned around so he could face me.

"Hold up, just one sec. Do you even know where you're going?" Romulus questioned me and I growled at him. I was the one who called the shots, not some guy, even if he did save me from the worst life imaginable.

"Does it matter? I call the shots 'round here," I grumbled to him after sending a lazy glare. I didn't care if he had helped me escape from Azkaban; I would have gotten out on my own anyways. I sped up my walking speed so I could pass Romulus once more but he stood in front of me.

"Ah ah ah. I think not, I need to take you somewhere so follow me," Romulus said and I growled loudly, making sure he knew what I thought about this. "Oh come on, it's just till we get to this one place. I need you to meet someone. Your people skills have much to be added to."

I grumbled before replying with a gruff, "Alright, but it better be worth it." Romulus smirked before he turned around and set off in a jog. I easily kept up with him as we ran through the forest. Leaves and sticks crunched under our feet, and the feeling of being free had me feeling ecstatic, although I would never let anyone see me act excited.

The trees covered most of the area so we had to crisscross our jogging, jumping out of the way whenever one of the huge plants came into our way. After traveling for about 30 minutes we came across a small cabin that seemed to blend in with the surroundings. The trees spread apart just enough to fit the small building. Behind the cabin was a small pond that was surrounded by lush wildlife and small amounts of fish could be seen swimming in the water. The pond led to a river which seemed to travel off to the left, and down the way we came. It was just far enough that if we had traveled west a bit we could've run into it.

"Romulus, are you back?" A voice called out from inside the cabin and two women walked out. One had a darkish shade of blond hair, and was about average height. Her clothes were muggle but you could tell she was a wizard due to the wand in her hand. The other women had dirty blond, almost light brown hair, and a little bit of freckles were sprayed across her nose.

"Yes, I'm back," Romulus walked up to the women with dirty blond hair and placed a small kiss on her cheek, making me sick to my stomach. The other woman leaned against the cabin and studied me casually, as if I were some normal person you could meet at Diagon Alley; I was not any normal person.

Romulus went over to the other lady and whispered something in her ear, she nodded and apparated away just a few seconds after Romulus spoke to her. "Now! Welcome to our small little _hide out _as I like to call it," Romulus said after moving back to the lady with dirty blond hair. "This is Nadia, my wife," he introduced me to her and I grunted in response.

"The one who just disapparated was Sapphire," he told me the other woman's name and I stepped forward to look inside the cabin. Romulus and Nadia walked off to a small dock that was, unexplainably, near the cabin that went over to the water. Inside the cabin there was a quaint feeling. There was a couch that was meant for two people, and a single person chair around the fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a small rug that seemed to have seen better days. There was a radio on a table near where what would be the kitchen and two rooms were visible from where I was standing by the entrance.

I walked down and noticed that there were very little personal items at all anywhere. This told me that this cabin wasn't their usual place to stay at or they had to travel a lot. There were two more rooms; both contained a queen sized bed that could fit two people, or one really large person. The closets only had a few pairs of clothes and a small bag in both that probably held things such as a toothbrush and razors. I heard a crack come from around the fireplace and I hid against the wall out of habit. I peered around the corner of the doorway and saw Sapphire place down two bags that were holding supplies of some sort.

"There ya are wolfy. I see you're hiding in my room," she said nonchalantly as she walked up to me. I growled at her and her silly antics. She looked at me as if nothing was new and walked right past me, flopping down onto her bed. "Wanna sit and talk?" She asked and I grumbled. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't want to get to know any of us better do you?"

I had to admit she did have a point, and I was curious about all of them. Sapphire herself was the most interesting in my eyes. I sat down on the bed, the whole thing creaking in protest as I did so.

"I know your name and you know mine, I assume, so we can skip that part of the introduction. And well I know what _you _did so I'll just start with me. I'm a former healer at Saint Mungos," Sapphire jumped right into the conversation, leaving no room for me to wonder at what she did _before _but I don't know what she does _now._

"Alright, how about you tell me your last name. Just so we can feel more…Acquainted," I tried to sound intimidating, and I grinned showing my unruly teeth. Sapphire seemed unfazed by this, in fact she just seemed to brush it away as if she were used to it.

"Vane. My last name is Vane," she replied before laying down onto the bed, the pale green sheets shifting as she did. I couldn't help but notice how different I felt when I was talking to her. "Was there anything you wanted to do when you were younger? Ya know, before you were bit and turned into the you that ya are now."

"I… There wasn't anything from before. I can't really remember it but it doesn't bother me," I grinned evilly over at Sapphire before adding. "Although I could probably think of a few things I'd want now,"

"Heh, silly wolf," Sapphire muttered before she got up off the bed and walked out of the room, leaving me behind. "Well are ya coming or not?" She asked me before she turned around once more and walked out of the cabin. I followed her to where she was going. Romulus spotted up and nodded to Sapphire who had an air of seriousness around her. She took me to a spot that had no leaves covering it, but there were some flowers that I recognized as aconite. It was the ingredient to the poison known as Wolfsbane.

"While you are with us you are going to have to take Wolfsbane, for the safety of Nadia and, well, me!" Sapphire said when she picked some of the plants out of the ground. I growled at her before she gave me a pointed look. "You do not was to test me right now wolfy, while I hold this plant I could easily take you down no matter how strong you are," she threatened me when I growled and I stopped and was surprised at how she acted towards me. No one acted like that towards me, either most were afraid, or didn't live to tell the tale… Or did live but harmed greatly.

"Fine," I grumbled under my breath as I folded my arms and leaned against a tree that was next to me. Seems like Romulus was a werewolf as well; I wonder where he gets his clothes, as I know it's difficult to get a job as a werewolf. She continued to pick the flowers and began humming after a few seconds of picking them. I recognized the tune of what she was humming but I couldn't quite pin down what it was. The second she stopped the thought went to the back of my mind and I didn't think more of it.

"So wolfy, you're probably not going to like it here, which is understandable. There's going to be rules, which I'm sure _you _aren't used to. Also, we're moving to a different place in 2 days. We're here only to restock on this wonderful plant," She held a handful of aconite and smiled up at it before continuing. "So that I can brew us some Wolfsbane."

"Why do you keep calling me _wolfy._" Sapphire's little nickname for me was genuinely annoying and I was ready to snap her head off. She looked back at me with a small, knowing, smirk before looking ahead again.

"Oh it's just what I call werewolves who seem really wolf-like. You won't hear me calling Romulus wolfy at all, he's more human than wolf." I scoffed at this and growled a little.

"He's just like Lupin was then, am I correct?" I glared over at Sapphire and she looked to be thinking. She shook her head a little before looking back at me to reply.

"Nah, I heard Lupin tried to suppress his werewolf nature and hated it. Romulus on the other hand, acts more in tune with his but still keeps on a human façade," She replied giving a little more information on these strange people who had no problem with helping a murderer out of prison. Who did that anyways?

We made it back to the cabin and night was beginning to fall. Sapphire dropped the aconite into a small basket that seemed to already hold a small bit of the plant. I walked around aimlessly looking for a place to sleep before Sapphire grabbed my arm and pulled me to her room. On the way we passed by Romulus and Nadia sleeping in their own room peacefully.

"We're to be bunking this bed so there ya go!" Sapphire said as she performed a simple clothes switching charm on herself so she wouldn't have to change in front of me. I stood there contemplating if I really should get in bed with the girl before exhaustion finally won over and I did climb in bed. I fell asleep thinking how odd it was that there were people who would willingly break me out of Azkaban, and how weird this person bunking with me was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey get up," Sapphire shook me and I growled and got up, ready to hurt her before I heard banging on the door. I got out of the bed calmly, yawned, and then put on a nice evil sneer. I cracked my knuckles before Sapphire caught on to what I was about to do.

"Oh don't you dare! There's too many," she warned me before I exited the room. I turned around and gave her a lazy glare before I started walking towards the front door again. Through the window I could see five Aurors outside the door. The bangs on the doors got louder, and their shouts of "Open up!" were beginning to get annoying.

I was about to open the door before I felt a hand land roughly on my shoulder. I turned around to see Romulus glaring at me and shaking his head vigorously. "Don't!" He hissed before he pointed towards a room in the back. "We've placed charms around this place. No one can apparate in, and we know when someone has entered the area. There's not five Aurors out there, but fifteen. If you want to go back to Azkaban be my guest. That room, the closet, doesn't have the apparition charm on it."

"Denying me my bait," I growled before I weighed the consequences and went to the closet. It was big enough to fit around 3 full grown men, so Sapphire and I went first. I heard a bang on the door before Sapphire apparated away. Not much longer Romulus and Nadia followed and landed right next to us. We were in front of a large house, it was two stories high, or at least it looked to be that big from outside. Romulus walked up to the door and whispered a spell that was not 'alohomora'.

"In in in," he rushed us all in before Nadia went and turned one of the lights on. The room lit up and just by first glance you could tell the house was expensive. There were stairs to my right that went up to another floor, confirming my suspicions. There was a chandelier that looked like crystal, and the floor was magically protected hard wood. It looked like a wizard's home except for the obvious electrical outlets and muggle technology.

"I'm a muggle born if you're wondering why there's so many muggle technology all around the house. I couldn't go without it!" Nadia said some of the few words she's spoken towards me since Romulus busted out of Azkaban. It seems like someone is afraid of me after all.

"Alright then, why couldn't we have just taken those guys on," I growled annoyed that I couldn't run out there. If I had help we could have taken them on. I walked up the stairs; curious about what the rest of the mansion looked like. Romulus followed me while Sapphire and Nadia walked somewhere else.

"You do realize that even if we did fight them we would have come out with serious injuries? Not to mention possible death. Is it really worth it Greyback?" Romulus followed me even when I continued walking on, ignoring his petty question. Of course it was worth it, all fighting was worth it. Hurting people is what I do best. "Just listen, I know you like to hurt others but _why _do you like to hurt others? And is the pain of some people really worth the pain of a comrade?"

"Why are you questioning me?" I looked over at Romulus. His questioning was making… Old feelings rise up once more. I would like to say I'm a bloody ruthless brute who only cares for hurting others as a sport, but I'm just like everyone else. I'm a bloody ruthless brute with feelings.

"Well, I wanted to know the answer. Why else would someone ask a question? It's to gain an answer," I looked at him oddly and he must've seen an odd spark in my eye as he backed up one step but no further. He wasn't afraid, but rather cautious. "Well? Do you think pain and death of others is worse hurting a comrade?"

"I'd never hurt a member of my pack," I answered solidly before I walked off to explore the rest of this mansion. Romulus continued following but from a farther distance. The floor was hard wood, and there were many doors visible in my sight. I followed the hall way until I came across a door that looked different than all the rest. Most of the doors looked like a simple cherry wood color, similar to the floor, but this door had a design on it. There was a small plaque on the door which said '_Banstro Family Heirlooms.' _I opened the door and went inside.

"I see you found the heirlooms room," Romulus said as I looked around the room. There were paintings of people, Muggle and magical, and many objects that seemed of high value sitting around. One particular thing grabbed my attention. It was a dagger; it seemed to be made of magically enhanced steel. "You can have the dagger if you want; it's something I've wanted to get rid of for a while."

I grabbed the dagger and I had a feeling similar to getting your wand run through me. Magic seemed to flow through me and I felt… different. I looked at myself using the clean blade. I looked rugged with my unshaven face, and tired looking eyes. My hair was shaggy, down to my shoulders, and a shade of grey that it always had been since I was changed into a werewolf.

"Seems it likes you more than it ever liked me," Romulus stated and I just ignored him. I placed the dagger on my waist using the belt that its hilt came with it. I smirked before I pushed my way past Romulus to traverse more of the building. The rest was just bedrooms with beds, the occasional bathroom, closet and the kitchen.

"Where's my room?" I asked when I noticed the sky had darkened hours after we had fortified the house further than it already was. Sapphire looked over at Romulus who nodded, which gave her the ok to show me to my room. She got up and I followed her. We walked up the stairs and went to a seemingly random door.

"Here's your room. We'll probably leave to another place in two days so don't get too comfortable wolfy," Sapphire said and I growled at her. Her nickname for me was really wearing down at me.

"I'd stop it with the name if I were you. Unless you do want your face ripped off," she smirked before she looked up at me.

"The name fits, don't cha think so?" She said before she ran off giggling. I didn't understand why she was acting the way she was. I walked into the room and looked around. The wall was painted a dull cream color, and the window has blue curtains that were over the window. I got into the bed and laid down expecting a peaceful slumber.

I woke up to screams resounding through my head. I looked around and I was on the floor in the hallway, and Sapphire was looking at me oddly. I looked up at her and saw a weird flash of sympathy go through her sea green eyes. I sat up and rubbed my aching head.

"How did I get out here?" I looked over to Sapphire, expecting an answer but she shrugged her shoulders before she stood up. She was dressed in a night gown, and her hair was let down. Not that I ever noticed her hair before.

"How am I supposed to know Wolfy? Anyways, what I do know is you were growling and collapsed in front of my room," I stood up myself and looked down at her frowning. She was shorter than me but not too much. I felt a presence behind me and I swirled around to see if anyone was there. I saw no one but I still went over and checked. No one was around so I started to walk back to my room. "Hey, do you want me to stay with you?"

"What?" I looked over at Sapphire oddly before she shook her head and went inside her own room. I walked back to mind and re-entered my bed. After sitting there for a bit I finally started to fall asleep, although one thing kept bugging me in the back of my head. _Who was there? _

I woke up once more in the night, this time still in my bed but there was definitely someone in my room. I looked over and saw Sapphire standing by my door, probably in shock that I woke up again.

"What do you want?" I grumbled as I sat up. I was annoyed at my inability to sleep but with her just standing there made it worse. She walked in and shut the door quietly behind herself. She walked forward and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I wanted to talk," she said nervously as fidgeted around. Her actions seemed uncharacteristic for her, or at least what I knew of her.

"What do you want to talk about?" I grumbled, feeling annoyed that I was woken up to _talk. _

"I want to know… Why you haven't just taken off, or hurt any of us?" She asked a question, that I wasn't sure I would be able to answer. I thought about it, about why I hadn't just run off… Why hadn't I hurt any of them, with how they talk to me like we've been friends all our lives… Why?

I eventually came up with an answer that I thought could be plausible. "I owe you for getting me out of Azkaban, but here's my question. Why did you guys send Romulus to get me out?" I looked into her eyes and there was a mix of confusion and _fear. _

"You know, what everyone says about you is wrong. You really do have feelings," she whispered before she got up and walked out leaving me in confusion.

The rest of that night was spent thinking about why Romulus has gotten my out of Azkaban, and what was up with Sapphire… Only Nadia seemed to have any fear towards me, except the small bit Sapphire showed to me. _Only time can answer all my questions. _I thought to myself before I fell asleep.


End file.
